i can read you like a book
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Remus takes a liking to a gorgeous young man browsing through the romance section. Wolfstar Muggle!AU, featuring Librarian!Remus. For Shay.


_**Written for…**_

 **Hogwarts**

 **Back to School Event-** 1\. (word) library

 **Honeycomb Challenge-** (dialogue) "Follow me."

* * *

 _For Shay. Happy birthday, my friend! Here's a little Wolfstar for you._

 _Words: 725_

* * *

Remus is handing an elderly woman her library books when a man casually strolls in, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and black hair coiled into an elegant bun, short strands of ebony framing his handsome face.

As soon as he sees him, Remus's heart stops and he forgets the old woman still standing at the counter, her eyes traveling between the two men, before she cracks a knowing smile.

"He's quite the looker, isn't he?" says the woman, tucking her books securely under her arm.

The effect is immediate. Remus turns red, mumbles unintelligibly, and flees into the storage room.

He remains motionless for a few minutes, trying to control his erratic heartbeat.

The man is so heartbreakingly gorgeous, but Remus is sure he is taken by some other equally good-looking specimen, because men like him don't stay single for long,

Remus peeks out, his curiosity driving him to do so. The man is browsing through a shelf of—Remus's breath hitches—romance books.

Remus knows that calming his heart is near impossible, so he adopts a neutral expression and walks over to the computer, pretending to be engrossed in reading something. In reality, he's ogling the stranger, admiring the way his defined arms ripple as he reaches up for a book.

Remus shudders involuntarily, gripping the hem of his of his woolen cardigan tightly, suppressing a moan. This man is so utterly sexy and so heart-wrenchingly flawless that Remus cannot tear his eyes away away.

The man turns and Remus feels his neck growing uncomfortably hot as they lock eyes, slate grey on warm amber. The man approaches the counter and Remus's palms become sweaty.

"Excuse me, but do you know if there are any copies of _Romeo and Juliet_ available? I was searching through the romance section and couldn't find it."

"Follow me," squeaks Remus, pushing open the gate designated for employees only and allowing the man to pass.

He leads the way to a storage room where all of the Shakespeare books were kept; a restricted section of sorts.

The man looked around with keen interest as Remus scans across the shelves, looking for the requested book. He finally spots it at the end of the shelf furthest from the door. The book itself is blood-red with golden writing on the spine.

Remus stands on his tiptoes to grab the book, which is on the topmost shelf, but his fingers just barely graze the shelf below it, painfully reminding him of his average height.

And suddenly a warm scent assaults his nostrils as the man says, "Here, let me get it," and Remus gulps inaudibly as he is treated to the sight of a sliver of the man's smooth skin as his shirt rides up a few centimeters.

Remus averts his eyes as the man reaches over his head and deftly retrieves the book. He inspects the book with a satisfied smile, making Remus wish he would look at him the same way.

"I never pegged you as a romantic," Remus boldly peeps out.

The man's piercing eyes swivel up to Remus, before he chuckles. "It's not for me; it's for my friend's pregnant wife," he explains. "She insisted that I run to the library and fetch this; she was in the mood for a sappy story. Her genre preferences vary from day-to-day."

Remus smiles understandingly. Pregnant women could be extremely moody, despite the miracle growing inside their bulging stomachs.

"They must be good friends of yours, considering that you're willingly fetching a book for them," he replied warmly.

The man brightens. "Oh, of course they are! James is my best mate; he is so loyal and hardworking. His wife, Lily, is a firecracker, but she's extremely kindhearted and sweet. "

Remus half-wishes he could have friends like him.

"By the way, what's your name?" the unnamed man asks, his eyes raking over Remus, who shifts nervously.

"Remus Lupin," he says, offering his hand.

"Sirius Black," replies the breathtakingly handsome man, shaking his hand firmly. They both start when as a spark of electricity surges them.

Remus gazes at Sirius, shocked beyond words.

Finally, one of them manages to break the daunting silence. It is Sirius.

"Want to grab a cup of coffee tomorrow?" he asks, looking strangely nervous.

Remus grins, emboldened by the electricity and Sirius's own boldness. "Sure.'


End file.
